bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Sebastian
This is the character page for the active Sebastian. For Astra Bolt's character, please see Sebastian Michaelis. While based on the character of the same name from the series Black Butler, this version of Sebastian Michaelis is notably different from his original counterpart. By not being tied down to any Master, Sebastian is free to do as he sees fit for himself or his basic goals in his existence which boil down to two points: to be one hell of a butler, and to be one hell of a demon. There is no physical method to tell either the real or dream version of Sebastian apart, as both are perfectly identical in appearance while disguised as humans. However, the manifestation of Sebastian has no proper idea of how a demon should appear, and thus will retain his form unlike the canonical Sebastian should he be pushed to his limits. Sebastian was killed by the joint efforts of Hueco Mundo and Alice in May 2015; he no longer exists as any manifestation. Skills and Abilities *One Hell of a Butler: As a copy of Sebastian, he can perform any tasks designed for his station with ease. *Demonic Speed: Runs faster than motorized vehicles. *Demonic Strength: Superhuman strength. *Demon Acrobatics: Jumps higher than multi-story buildings when needed. *Demon Wings: Can sprout wings and fly when at full demonic power. *Soul Connoisseur: Sees souls and can tell the flavour of each. *Curse of the Damned: Can curse mortals with a demonic seal that brings out the worst of their personalities. *Mental Torment: Distorts the perception of reality around a target. *Near-Immortality: Cannot be killed permanently by any method except the destruction of his Dream Amulets, which disrupt the magical field keeping him in existence. *Dream Man: Fueled by limitless imagination, technically Sebastian has no set power limit and can become as powerful as he needs to be. *Prince of Envy: Can control and command the legion of demons in the realm of Envy. Personality As polite and proper as the original Sebastian, this version of him aspires towards being the best of what he is intented to be. His only awareness towards himself is what he should be, which is a butler and a demon. As such, he does his best to be great at both. Sebastian is incredibly manipulative and often tricks characters in the roleplay to damning their own souls for moral decisions presented to them. He never forcefully makes a character choose the wrong option, finding a soul who has damned themselves 'tastes' the best. As such, he never tells bold-faced lies but tells half-truths often to achieve his goals. A patient dream manifestation, Sebastian will wait as long as he needs to as long as it results in something happening that will end in his favour. All of his plans have backup contingencies in the event where he is bested, to the point where even if he 'loses' in his main goal, he still wins some means he set aside as a backup plan. History Sebastian was created through three magical amulets in which his essence is imprinted upon from Trixie Clone Number 8's dreams. It was because of Professor Layton, Professor Zei, and Dusty Page that he exists, their fight inside of the pony's dreams giving him just enough time to place enough of his resonant awareness onto the magical amulets they wore to physically enter the dream world. When they returned to the real world, Sebastian reveresed the magical bindings of the amulets, which allowed him to project himself into the real world as a corporeal form. At first, Sebastian's intentions were not innately evil. He was truly grateful to escape Trixie's dreams, and vowed to serve Professor Layton and Princess Sparkly Cuddler as their butler for the great service the Professor did for him. This arrangement lasted a fair while, but as his assistance grew less needed, Sebastian set off for the Wayne Manor to serve as a butler there. With the sheer prejudice of Crona Makenshi upon discovering Sebastian was a demon, the butler began delving more into that facet of his being out of curiosity. He experimented in corruption, turning Princess Woona into a soul seeker who dined upon the souls of children for their sweet flavour. Finding he enjoyed steering ignorant souls to damnation, Sebastian made it a point to do this with other manor residents and to get his own revenge against Crona in the process. Sebastian, with some careful manuvering, became trusted by Alice the Demon Princess and eventually came to discover her full demon name, which gave him absolute power over her, He kept this to himself after learning it, biding his time by pleasing Alice via stroking her ego, flattering her, and cursing Alfred to get the young man to appreciate her more. This culminated in Sebastian grooming Alfred into being a full-fledged demon, the only thing to initiate the change being to devour a human soul, namely Crona's. With his web woven, Sebastian sprung his trap by catching Crona alone in the foyer with both Alfred and Alice, commanding Alice to release Alfred and for Alfred to devour Crona's soul and ascend to demonhood. The ploy would have given Sebastian an allied demon in Alfred and a subservient one in Alice, as well as ridding the manor of Crona in one fell blow. Had it not been for the intervention of Raven, it is likely this end would have come to fruition. Crona ultimately chased Sebastian from the manor and vaporized his body with the magical cancelling weapon Dig Me No Grave. Weeks later, Sebastian regenerated and decided to pursue a harder but more rewarding pursuit of causing the Great War between Heaven and Hell. The months he has been 'inactive' have been him working in the backround, slowly pulling the Princes of Hell together to start a war, and decimate the mortal plane in the process. It's implied for the Brimstone Knights Arc that Sebastian had initiated it, by sending Rocks to the HQ of the organization with a written letter listing the residents of the Wayne Estate as well as their sins or crimes committed. Sebastian, after months of solitude in regards to orchestrating the war between Heaven and Hell, met Alice whom promised the demonic butler the seat as the Demon Prince of Envy. Her attempts to trick him proved fruitless, and she admitted to Sebastian that killing her would be the only way to inherit the throne. After begging him to end her misery, Sebastian obliged and killed her, thus inheriting the seat as Demon Prince of Envy in Hell. Shortly following this, Sebastian was summoned to the mortal world by Hueco, who was attempting to contact Alice. As of now, Sebastian lurks and gathers information about the manor as he observes from that shadows, plotting a new malicious scheme involving the residents inside. Unfortunately for Sebastian, his plans never came to fruition. Following the meddling of the Reverse World version of himself, Hueco had discovered Sebastian's weakness. After waiting months for the perfect time to strike, the cat demon and Alice successfully discovered the two remaining amulets which kept Sebastian alive and confronted him, smashing them both and disappating Sebastian's existence entirely. Relationship Guide *Alice - Once a subservient Demon, Sebastian killed her to obtain the seat of Envy. *Hueco Mundo - A demon whom Sebastian finds utterly rephrehensible and useless. *Wayne Manor - Established Target for villainy. *Crona Makenshi - Offended Sebastian and ultimately provoked him into embracing his demonic ways. Attempted to orchestrate his death but failed. *Alfred Jones - Cursed by Sebastian and nearly turned into a full-fledged demon from an elaborate plan. *Trixie Clone Number Eight - The Creator of Sebastian, he originates from her dreamscape. *Professor Layton - His rescuer from Trixie's dreams, Sebastian is eternally grateful for his help in escpaing. *Princess Woona - First 'corrpution' target. Sucessfully manipulated her into devouring children's souls. *Rocks - Used by Sebastian to deliver the letter provoking the Brimstone Knights into targeting the manor. Category:Characters Category:Villains